mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ranksters03/My Mortal Kombat 10 idea
Mortal Kombat Aftermath So it has been 3 years since Shao Kahn was banished for violating the rules of mortal kombat. Many innocents have perished at the hands of Shao Kahn's ill-fated invasion, with many of Raiden's chosen warrors were killed by Sindel whose power exceeds Shang Tsung. Johnny Cage along with Sonya Blade were very fortunate to have survived. So we sense Shinnok and Quan Chi are plotting Earthrealm's invasion but like "The one" shinnok can mount a challenge on the deities. Whilst events have unfolded Raiden is busy restoring Earthrealm. But his Amulet has cracked. Raiden using his vision finds out Shinnok is the mastermind. He then sends a call to Sonya and Cage. unsurprisingly the latter made a film about which won an Oscar awards. Raiden briefs them and gives them the task of finding new recruits. But Johnny Cage starts to lose control of his power, destroying everything around him, Raiden decides to send him to Orderrealm Meanwhile in Outworld, Mileena takes up the throne and loses her takartan teeth thus causin g her to think like a normal mortal. She decides to remove her late fathers laws. but after Shao Kahn's demise, Ermac no longer has a master and his souls fighting to control eventually King Jerrod (the former ruler of Edenia) comes out on top. He then tries to persuade Mileena to let Edenia regain its independance again in return for an alliance with Edenia. Mileena cautiously accepts with a cancelation clause if Edenia breaches the conditions. Back in Earthrealm, using his powers Raiden heals Liu Kang's mortal wounds before it was too late and manages to repair Sub-Zero's hardware, reviving him with his original soul. Sub-Zero then journeys to Outworld to join the Lin Kuei undercover with intentions to take the clan for himself and turn it to a force for good. Sonya finds Frost and Kira. (Their both good as Sub-Zero never recruited Frost and Kabal never hiring Kira) Johnny Cage manage to turn the Red Dragon a force for good and recruit Kenshi. Kenshi is distraught at Shang Tsung's death as he completely missed his chance at retribution for blinding him and the Red dragon have been given a chance to fight the it's black counterpart. When the Netherrealm begin their first wave Earthrealm manages to fight it off. Shinnok warns Raiden that there is more. Raiden tries to find more and hears from Sub-Zero that the Cyborg is one of the top warriors at the clan. Raiden warns Sub-Zero to not yet assassinate the grandmaster yet or the he will die Sub-Zero agrees. Raiden arrives in Edenia seeking to form an alliance with the realm. Raiden notices Ermac is now king Jerrod. They try reach an agreement which they eventually do. Edenia will help Earthrealm and vice-versa Raiden informs the warriors that Earthrealm has aligned with Edenia. and they are pleased with this news. The Netherrealm strikes back being much stronger with the help of Reptile but Edenia helps Earthrealmand the Netherr ealm is unsuccessful but as Scorpion is about to make his way back Raiden tells him that Bi-Han (Noob Saibot) never murdered his family and tells Scorpion to find his truth. Scorpion listened to him manages to speak to his wife who is in heaven that Quan Chi is indeed responsible for her death. The spectre is enraged and returns to hell. He then takes Quan Chi to a abondoned palace and fights the sorcerer head on. they were both evenly matched but as rage took over Scorpion Quan Chi teleports him to Earthrealm.However is Scorpion is certain his son is still alive and then Scorpion then joines Raiden's forces only for revenge. Raiden then decides to get Outworld involved. The thunder God warns Mileena that Shinnok intends to invade Outworld as well. Mileena doesn't believe him and turns the offer down. Raiden then calls Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero states he is the most powerful Cyborg around. Raidens then tasks Sub-Zero to assassinate the Grandmaster in his sleep. Sub-Zero is then successful but is then challenged by Sektor. Sub-Zero wins taking the late grandmaster's medallion thus confirming his as the new leader. He then gives Sektor two choices. Obey Sub-Zero as the new leader or leave the Lin Kuei. Sektor chooses the latter but Cyrax decides to serve Sub-Zero then, with the help of his warriors and present-day technology undo the automation and turn every cyborg back to their human form. He then returns to Earthrealm looking for a new place to house the Lin-Kuei. Sub-Zero is then angry that Scorpion has joined and challenges the spectre. but Raiden breaks it up stating Scorpion is his ally for now. The Netherrealm begin their final assault on Earthrealm but Edenia helps Earth. However the Netherealm are equipped with warriors that died such as Smoke and Kung Lao. However Sub-Zero vowed to never fight Smoke no matter the circumstance. Just as Smoke is about to finish of his former best friend Scorpion ironically saves him from death. Just when Netherrealm were about to to gain the upper hand Outworld joins in and the newly vatalised Johnny Cage also gets involved. Netherrealm is slowly getting out-matched with Quan Chi's warriors defeated. Shinnok tries to escape but Liu Kang traps him forcing him in mortal kombat. After an epic battle with skulls and blood and fire balls everywhere, Liu Kang was barely able to defeat him. as a result of Shinnok being sent back to suffer for eternity, Liu Kang is then chooses to the elder gods to bring back his friends that died from the war. effectively Kitana, Jade, Nightwolf , Jax, Smoke, Stryker, Kabal including Sindel herself. So Sub-Zero finds a Temple in Arctika for the Lin Kuei, Scorpion then intends to find his son and Quan Chi loses his warriors soul's but as a reward the souls returned to the mortal realm. Sindel and Ermac (Jerrod) rule Denia once more. Mileena rules outworld with Baraka. Smoke then sets out to train. Sektor founds a new clan known as the Tekunian which is full of loyal Cyborgs and of course Johhny Cage makes a new film of his adventures . Earthrealm maybe under attack again but Raiden will be quick to stop it. Character list. (in no particular order) Quan chi Reptile Shinnok Raiden Liu Kang Sub Zero (Human is alternate) Johnny Cage Sonya Blade Raiden Kenshi Frost Kira Li Mei Mavado Rain Mileena Ermac (King Jerrod) Sektor Cyrax Stages: Statue of Raiden Johnny Cage's mansion Lin Kuei headquarters Abandoned Palace Edenian throne Wu shi academy Military base The Portal The Battle ground The Skyscrapers Shinnok's Spire Quan chi's Fortress Hell The Prison The Nethership The Temple The Forest The Station Hell's Foundry Raiden's Base The Airport Edenian Fortress Rundown apartment Category:Blog posts